<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>环形火焰 / The Wheel of Fire by fatum_sts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786195">环形火焰 / The Wheel of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts'>fatum_sts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Routes Spoilers, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-centric, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>后来的一切都开始于火。<br/>火在空中旋转，留下的轮形叫做旋火轮，看上去是一个轮形，但其实并不存在。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>环形火焰 / The Wheel of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p><br/>“来，我带你们去看吞火。”</p><p>古廉的话音落下之后，宴会厅里的笑声与音乐再次远远地传了过来。古斯塔夫说过，既然他下午已经跟着国王出席过典礼，晚上就不需要再参加晚宴，可以和来访的伏拉鲁达力乌斯家兄弟度过一个悠闲的夜晚。但是帝弥托利觉得，古斯塔夫所谓的“悠闲”应该不是指溜出宫殿，像个野小子一样在大街上乱跑——他父亲或许会一笑置之，而古斯塔夫对这种事情总是有点过分严肃。</p><p>“来吧，别像个小姑娘似的。我下一节就是正式的侍卫了，跟骑士也差不多了吧，我不知道古斯塔夫还有什么好抱怨的。而且，”古廉意味深长地看了他一眼，“我已经答应菲力克斯了，要是你不来的话，你知道。”</p><p>虽然他还是不太喜欢古廉嘲讽他像个小姑娘，听到菲力克斯的名字，仍然忍不住笑了出来。“好吧，”他得帮古廉一把，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的长子枪剑斧拳几乎无所不能，却唯独拿爱哭的幼弟毫无办法，“再叫上希尔凡。你肯定会带上英谷莉特的，不能把希尔凡一个人留在这里——”</p><p>“当然，”古廉翻了个白眼，“别担心，迈克朗在宴会厅里老老实实给他们切肉呢。他们早就答应了，只有你，还得劝半天。”</p><p>古廉的时机算得正正好好，他们溜到街上，挤进道路两边等候的人群时，刚好听到杂技队伍的音乐。菲力克斯骑在古廉肩上，成了他们这一群里最高的一个，已经兴奋地招起手来。而他和英谷莉特只能看见密密麻麻的腿，得从缝隙里才能瞥见一点火光，直到希尔凡和古廉两个人合力把他们推出人群，挤到最前排，他才终于看见了古廉拿来骗他出门的吞火人。</p><p>他看不清他们的脸，火光勾勒出他们稳健地岔开的双腿，躯干像一张弓，向后仰去，燃烧着的火炬缓缓靠近他们仰起的面孔和张开的嘴。那是真正燃烧着的火焰，顶上那端的火舌蹿得很高，明亮如同旗帜，他甚至觉得从自己站的位置都能感觉到火焰的热量。然后底下那端同样明亮的火就沉进了吞火人的嘴里，他看着吞火人小心地收拢嘴唇，菲力克斯从古廉的脑袋上发出了一声小小的惊呼，他也忍不住皱起鼻子，仿佛那团火落进了自己的嘴里，沿着喉咙一路烧到内脏，那该是多么剧烈的痛楚。然而吞火人的双腿依然稳健，毫无忍耐痛苦的迹象，展开的左手仍然熟练地旋转着另一支双头点燃的火炬，火焰在夜色里留下旋转的残影，一个不存在的金色火圈，右手则把先前放进嘴里的那一支火炬慢慢地提了起来，先前还明亮得几乎刺眼的火焰已经消失了。在人群的欢呼与掌声里，吞火人们整齐地抛起火炬，旋转着的火炬在夜色里留下一个个燃烧的火轮，然后稳稳地回到吞火人的手中。菲力克斯从古廉的肩膀上爬了下来，挤过又叫又跳的英谷莉特，抓住了他的手。“你看见了吗？”菲力克斯晃着他的手，“真的吞下去了！不见了！”在他的另一边，希尔凡伸出手扶住他的肩膀，和古廉一左一右，把他们三个挡在中间，防止他们晃来晃去的时候失去平衡扑倒在地。他伸出没有被菲力克斯捉住的右手，穿进希尔凡的臂弯里，牢牢勾住。现在他们这边有两道屏障了，菲力克斯和英谷莉特再怎么激动也不要紧。</p><p>在菲尔帝亚，就算到了大树节，夜晚也很难称得上暖和，但是他们五个人挤在一起就不一样了。在数不清的火焰照亮的街道上，他甚至觉得有点热。</p><p>“怎么样？”古廉伸手过来碰了碰他的肩膀，眼睛被跳动的火光映得闪闪发亮，“值得吧？”</p><p>他点了点头，视线很快又被吞火人新鲜的喷火技巧吸引过去。他们像故事里的龙一样，一吐气就能喷出一道剧烈燃烧的火，和法师手心的火球完全不同。吞火人的行列已经走到他们面前，他抬起头，看见一支被抛上半空的火炬，衬着暗蓝的夜色，呼地转了一圈，两端的火舌像是两支金色的笔，在空气中勾勒出一个完美的环形。或许因为距离近，他觉得火焰的残影仿佛印在了自己的眼睛里，直到火炬落下，那个吞火人走过去，他眨眨眼，还是能看见那个旋转的火轮，金色的环形火焰。</p><p>那是不存在的东西在他身上留下的第一个烙印。</p><p> </p><p>2、</p><p>后来的一切都起源于火。</p><p>至少在她的记忆里是这样的，而她很清楚自己的记忆并不意味着真实。在母亲创造的所有眷属当中，她是最年幼的一个，见证的东西最少，对母亲的依恋却最多。或许这就是为什么，当母亲向人类传授火的时候，她是靠得最近的见证人。</p><p>“这样就可以了吗？”她有些难以置信地看着那一小堆干燥的枝条顶端半透明的、不规则地跳动着的东西，“看起来……那么小。”她和母亲一样，都保持着人类的形态，蹲在那簇小小的火焰旁边。但即使和这样的身体相比，那种东西也显得微不足道，一阵微风就能吹得它颤动不已。她伸出手靠近它，能感觉到一点热度，但并不厉害，如果是以龙的形态，隔着鳞片，可能就连这一丁点热度也感觉不到了。她还想把手指伸进那柔软的轮廓中间时，却被母亲捉住了手腕。<br/>“小心，”母亲的手沿着手腕转了个方向，拢住她的指头，“要是烧得厉害起来，别说手指了，更大的东西也能烧成灰。”</p><p>她那时候还不明白，所谓更大的东西到底都有些什么。</p><p>即使维持着人类的外貌，她们毕竟还是不同的。时间的流逝对于龙来说要仁慈得多。她仍然是最小的姐妹，却不再是最年轻的眷属。她看见了当时那一簇小小的火焰在人类的手中如何变化，用来取暖，用来烹饪，熔炼金属，打造武器，从第一个魔道士的手心里从一颗火星变为一团燃烧的火球；也见到了更多被火烧尽的东西，枝叶、油脂、鸟兽、人的肢体或整个人、一片森林、一座山丘、一整个村落，甚至可以是整片大陆的土地，被龙的火焰与人的火焰同时烧灼着，最后精疲力竭地化为焦土。</p><p>她和其他参加战争的眷属同样疲惫地坐在干枯的土地上，夏季的雨水打湿他们的头发。被尊为神祖的母亲坐在她身边，一只手揽着她，任由她靠在胸前，另一只手托着下巴，手肘撑在曲起的膝盖上，雨水沿着面颊淌下来，落到她的头发里。</p><p>过了很久，她头顶上传来一阵漫长的叹息。“重新再来吧，”揽在她肩上的手放了下去，沉到被雨水打湿的泥土里，像是久远的世代之前，她第一次看见母亲拨弄泥土，覆盖种子。她倚靠着的温暖身体向后退开，她抬起头，看见神祖站了起来，冷白闪电猛地划开天幕，映出她侧脸的线条，低沉的雷声如同海浪，从远方一阵阵翻滚涌来，“看来还没到可以休息的时候。”</p><p>“下雨了，”有些陌生的弗雷斯贝尔古的声音从马车另一边传来，“进军的速度看来……”</p><p>“无所谓，”她毫不客气地打断道，“不会影响到战局的，他们会在这里死得一个也不剩，一个也跑不了。”</p><p>她仍然凝视着窗外，没有回头。闪电像剑光一般劈开厚重的乌云，惊雷在他们头顶上轰响。皇帝似乎还想说些什么，但最终只是叹了口气：“既然赛罗斯大人您这么说，我就放心了。”</p><p>她没有回答。事实上，琉凯翁继位已经有一段时间了，和她也说不上有多陌生，但是像这样，在视线以外的地方忽然听到声音，她还是会想，这不对，不是她熟悉的那个声音，然后才想起来，威廉已经死了。哪怕接受了眷属的血液，人类的生命还是太短，她脆弱的造物，仿佛风里的蜡烛，很难护住，燃尽得又太快。</p><p>她也是直到站在威廉病榻前才知道，授血并不仅仅意味着分出力量。神的力量流进人的血管，而人的痛苦又沿着看不见的联系回到她的身上。创造者与造物的联系并不因为造物能够睁开眼睛、能够独立行走而断绝，她直到那一刻才隐约能够猜想，看着自己的孩子死去或许是一种什么样的感觉，而威廉甚至不是她的孩子。</p><p>所以更加不可原谅，那个贼人不可原谅。虐杀了札纳德的所有眷属，她的所有亲人，夺走他们的血液、骨骸和心脏，而且还是用神祖，不，母亲的骸骨制造出来的武器犯下这样的罪行，仿佛是逼着已经死去的母亲亲手划开自己孩子的血管、洒出自己曾经自愿分出的血液，割断关节，掏出内脏。她看着病榻上接受过自己血液的威廉艰难地吐出最后一口气的时候，恨意的火焰在她的胸腔里燃烧得如此剧烈，她的喉咙里仿佛充满了漆黑的浓烟，连悲哀的泪水都被蒸发殆尽。</p><p>她到达塔尔丁平原的时候，雨还没有彻底停止。远处，密密麻麻的士兵阵中炸开毁灭的火光，凝固在龙的心脏与骨骼里的火焰，捏在贪婪的贼人手中。随着距离逐渐拉近，她甚至能够听到被残暴地夺走的血液在战斗中高唱，看见空气中悬浮出闪亮的纹章。他们用创造一切的火为这个形状命名，炎之纹章。</p><p>闪电是雨中的火，纹章是血液里的火。不配拥有创世之火的暴徒，只能由她亲手放干净血管里流淌的每一滴血。</p><p>帝国历91年，塔尔丁会战，圣者赛罗斯讨伐“解放王”涅梅希斯，夺回天帝之剑。</p><p> </p><p>3、</p><p>“雨停了，”古廉不在，菲力克斯就转向了他，充满期待地重复了一遍，“雨停了，希尔凡。”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，”他无奈地合上书，引来英谷莉特不满地哼了一声，仰起头，对着天花板叹了口气，“殿下，听见了吗？菲力克斯想出去玩。”</p><p>他们的王子停下动作，小心地把羽毛笔和练习用纸完好无缺地放到桌上，却没有从窗边站起来。“现在？”他向窗外瞥了一眼，然后有些犹豫地看向希尔凡。雨也许停了（毕竟，菲力克斯每过五分钟都要去窗口看一看，总不能每一次都是光顾着去跟殿下讲话），但乌云还没有散，天色也没有亮起来多少，看上去随时都可能继续下起来。</p><p>“可你还没见过那座塔！”菲力克斯放开了他，再次跑到殿下身边，“你们只能再呆五天，可是从你们来了就一直下雨，骑马都没骑过一次！”</p><p>他确实不能呆太久。和伏拉鲁达力乌斯家或者贾拉提雅家不同，戈迪耶家镇守的是北部边境，迈克朗又没有纹章。父亲确实没有说什么，可他知道，边境伯爵这一次提前半节就放他出发，让他去伏拉鲁达力乌斯领与朋友们见面，是因为等他去菲尔帝亚大教堂宣了誓、受了封、以见习骑士的身份回去之后，就不会再轻易离开北境了。两岁的年龄差距，意味着在他们四个人里，他将第一个告别这些童稚的游戏，而他的朋友们还太年轻，还觉察不到他的离别。</p><p>古廉受封见习骑士比他更早，但那是不一样的。在他们的生活里，古廉始终维持着一种奇妙的即使不在也仿佛在场的位置。他是菲力克斯的兄长，是英谷莉特的未婚夫，与殿下在同一个师父手下受训，所有人都习惯留出古廉的位置，无论是城堡里、饭桌上或是话语中，而希尔凡显然无法与他比肩。</p><p>古廉受封的时候只有十三岁，比一般的最低受封年龄还早一年。菲力克斯把这件事挂在嘴上说了整整一个节，也把自己一定要超过古廉的决心念叨了一个节（不过他最后还是妥协了，决定只要提前两个节就可以）。年龄与古廉最接近的希尔凡却毫不在意，边境伯爵也并没有把自己儿子与伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的少年骑士相互比较的意思，或许因为他已经学会了对自己的儿子不抱希望，就好比野火与废墟一样可以制止劫掠。</p><p>“不要任性，菲力克斯，”英谷莉特从他身边爬起来，向着菲力克斯的方向走过去，伸手去捉他的衣领，“要是又下起雨来，马也会着凉的。而且你又没那么喜欢骑马。”</p><p>“你们喜欢啊！而且到时候他们两个一起去菲尔帝亚，你再回去，又要丢下我一个人！”如果再早几年，菲力克斯这时候说不定已经开始哭了，但现在他没有听到哭音，也许很快要告别的并不只有他一个，在他没有注意到的时候，连最小的菲力克斯也已经长大了，“希尔凡之前明明也说过，不下雨就可以出去。”</p><p>“哎？”他又被猝不及防地扯了进去，不过，在他们几个人当中，总得有一个负责惹麻烦的，“啊，我是说过……好吧，法嘉斯的骑士永不食言，那我们走吧。”</p><p>“等一下，希尔凡，你还不是骑士，而且这根本不是什么骑士的誓言好吗！”</p><p>他充耳不闻，站起来，拍了拍手，接住像一支投枪一样撞过来的菲力克斯。英谷莉特愤愤地瞪着他，一双绿眼睛在微暗的房间里显得亮晶晶的。“好了，英谷莉特，”在她身后，他们的王子也从椅子上跳了下来，“一起去吧，还能看着他们点。”</p><p>殿下向来就知道怎么给他们拴上绳子，虽然他自己似乎对此全无自觉。</p><p>他们在马厩又讨价还价了一番，最终决定到菲力克斯新发现的那座废弃瞭望塔底下转一圈就走，天气不好的话，就算爬到顶上也看不见太好的风景，作为补偿，等他们下一次去戈迪耶领，希尔凡得带他们去爬一次边境哨塔。雨虽然停了，但是地面仍然颇为泥泞，不太好走，等他们摸到瞭望塔下，无论是人还是马都有些汗津津的。菲力克斯不无骄傲地带他们钻进塔里，指给他们看刻在墙上和窗台的涂鸦。他们没有找到废弃的武器，但凡有能用的金属或是木头，或许早就被搜刮完了，法嘉斯从来都不是物产特别富足的国土，即使是已经算是很安定的伏拉鲁达力乌斯领也不例外。</p><p>他们按照约定在底楼转了一圈就钻了出来。菲力克斯仍然有些不太甘心，可是在英谷莉特灼灼的目光和殿下的手里很快就认命了，毕竟，按力气来说，谁也敌不过一个布雷达德，又何苦无谓地挣扎呢。即使不依靠纹章，他们的王子也足够让菲力克斯乖乖牵着他的手走回来。他们的马就拴在林子边缘，沿着塔绕个半圈就能看到，而现在他们听到的紧张嘶鸣显然不是什么好事。</p><p>“玛卡！”英谷莉特喊着她灰色小马的名字冲了出去，他慢了一拍，没能拦住，只能跟着她跑出去。或许是听到了英谷莉特的喊声，那头正冲他们的马匹龇着牙的狼停止了动作，转过头来，动了动耳朵，慢慢地调整起了脚步。<br/>他趁着英谷莉特惊呆的时候拦腰抱住了她，同时快速扫视了一眼他们的马。他没有闻到血腥味，但也可能只是因为距离还不够近，不过他也没有看到血迹，就算那头狼造成了些什么伤害，应该也不严重。他们有足够的机会可以逃跑，只要在狼扑向他们之前冲过去，解开缰绳，并且确保他们的马足够冷静，还愿意听从他们的指令。</p><p>“这是什么？”在他身后，菲力克斯听起来几乎喘不过气，他很确定不是因为从瞭望塔门口跑到这里的几步路造成的，“怎么会……”</p><p>“别怕，”他收紧了一点圈着英谷莉特的手臂，轻轻晃了晃她，眼神始终不敢从落单的狼身上移开半点，“我引开它，你们和殿下一起，解开缰绳，能跑多快就跑多快。”</p><p>他没有佩剑，只有一把法嘉斯男孩从小带在身边的匕首，但这无关紧要。重要的是，他必须保护他朋友们的安全，他或许是个活该去死的弟弟，但他并不介意做一个为他们去死的兄长。</p><p>那头独狼仍然在谨慎地踱着步子，权衡利弊、寻找空隙，他推了一把英谷莉特，伸手摸出腰间的匕首。菲力克斯的手抓住他的衣角：“希尔凡！不行！你会死的！”短短几个词说得上气不接下气，是他熟悉的哭得一脸鼻涕和眼泪的声音。“不会的，”他用左手去掰菲力克斯攥着他衣角的手，两边都是一手冷汗，他希望殿下能赶快把菲力克斯拉走，“我答应过你，没有忘。”</p><p>他推了推菲力克斯，用空出来的左手在地上摸索到一块石头。等他们离他足够远，就是他行动的时刻。然而他很快听见一声痛呼，伴随着身体撞到地面的声音，谁摔倒了。他立刻掷出手中的石头，奋力冲了出去，但他已经错过了时机，那头狼的动作比他更快。他听到尖叫，然后是马匹嘶鸣的声音和急促的马蹄声。在他冲到那头狼的利齿与摔倒在地的菲力克斯中间之前，他看见一双小小的手，挡在他应该在的位置。</p><p>蠢货，你在这里干什么，退下去！</p><p>可他发不出声音，一个字也说不出来。</p><p>小小的手，右手和他一样握着匕首，刀刃不长，比狼的吻部都要短，左手张开，像一面柔软的盾，很快就会在利齿与爪子的撕咬之下变成碎片。他做弟弟已经够糟糕了，他不能连这件事都做不好，他不能，不能让他应该保护的人替他去死，不能让一个小孩替他挡在危险之前。</p><p>尖锐的星型纹章猛然从空气中闪现出来，咬合的利齿没有接触到任何东西，而短短的刀刃却成功地扎进那头狼腾跃时暴露出来的胸腹，拉出一道长长的破口。帝弥托利本能地推开压下来的、还在挣扎的沉重躯体，有些茫然地举着空空的刀柄，匕首的刃片已经不知所踪，喷溅出来的腥热血液像一场暴雨，劈头盖脸地浇了他一身。希尔凡丢下匕首，一手一个提着领子，把他和还没完全爬起来的菲力克斯扯到离那头濒死的狼远一点的地方。怎么样都不够远，他还是能闻到血的味道，还是能听见爪子挥动的声音、绝望的呼吸与哀鸣。“没事了，没事了，”他把那两个小孩按进怀里，抚拍他们的后背，语无伦次地安慰着，“不要看，不要紧的。”</p><p>帝弥托利低下头，把脸埋进他的肩窝里。他直到听见菲力克斯撕心裂肺的哭声才反应过来，那是因为帝弥托利正藏在他的肩窝里小声哭泣。他们的马受惊了，除了希尔凡的那匹受过训的战马，都跑了，英谷莉特叫着他的名字，一边哭一边跑了过来，断断续续说了好几遍他才听明白。他只能把她也勉强圈进怀里，任由那三个小孩哭成一团。</p><p>最后他们好歹在天色暗下来之前找到了英谷莉特的马，两人一骑挤一挤，还能凑合骑回去。半路上重新下起了雨，殿下坐在他身前，借着雨水不断地抹着自己的脸和头发，不过似乎已经不再哭了，也有可能只是因为他看不见殿下低垂的脸。他调整了一下握住缰绳的手，腾出一只手，摸索着帮忙抹去殿下脸上的血迹。</p><p>“希尔凡，”殿下偏过头，试图躲开他的手，但又没什么地方可以躲，声音仍然闷闷的，“你也会沾上血的。”</p><p>“没关系啊，”那是他所能做到的仅有的事情了，不要连这一丁点都夺走，但是他没法组织语言，没法向殿下开口乞求，“只是帮你擦掉，又不是要我流血。”</p><p>他们像一窝水里捞起来的老鼠一样回到伏拉鲁达力乌斯城堡。罗德利古忙着检查他们一个个有没有受伤，都没有腾出时间来骂他们。殿下扭伤了手腕，而菲力克斯在摔倒的时候磨破了膝盖，没有什么一瓶伤药或是一个简单的治愈魔法解决不了的大事。简单处理完了之后，罗德利古让仆人把他们扔进浴室里一个个刷干净。没有人向他投来质询的眼神，没有人叫住他，让他记得晚餐之后来交代一下情况，惩戒的利剑理当悬在他的头顶，却迟迟不肯落下。他险些让王位的唯一继承人死于一次愚蠢的远足，这么明晃晃的失职，竟没有一个人想到来惩罚他。他想起远在戈迪耶领、对此尚一无所知的父亲，无论边境伯爵多么习惯于对没用的儿子不抱希望，想必也没法容忍这样的过失。</p><p>他第一个擦干了头发，拖着脚步回到他们几个小时之前呆过的起居室。有人在里面点起了炉火，他瞪着壁炉里跳动的火焰，感觉自己像一根废弃的枪杆，与其没用地杵在门口，不如干脆来个什么人把他扔进火里。一个路过的侍女向他弯下腰来，问他有没有事，露出一双陌生的栗色眼睛。他这才意识到自己不知什么时候在门口坐了下来，没有走进房间，也没有离开。他本能地抬起头，习惯性地露出微笑：“既然你来了，我就感觉好多了。”</p><p>她猛然站直身体，瞪大了眼睛，像一头突然发现与猎人面对面的野鹿。看来她还不知道戈迪耶家的混蛋是什么样的人，他观察着她的反应，想象她脑海中一瞬间会闪过哪些念头，是惶恐还是贪婪，是威胁还是机遇。他嗤笑了一声，扶着墙站起来，年轻的侍女向后退了一步，而他还没有断定那是真的畏缩还是故作端庄。</p><p>“希尔凡，”殿下的声音打断了他的判断，“你要去哪里？等等我。”</p><p>栗色眼睛的侍女又退了一步，急匆匆地向他行了个礼，迅速离开了。殿下和菲力克斯出现在走廊里，干干净净，完好无缺，脸颊被热水蒸得发红，像很小的时候那样，手牵着手。他们还没真正开始长个子，尤其是菲力克斯，还需要略微抬起头来才能正视他的眼睛。</p><p>他没有去看侍女匆忙离开的背影，那不重要，事实上，他连她长什么样都没怎么看清楚。他能怎么办呢，他还能怎么办呢。</p><p>“我等着呢，”他只能说，“我当然会等你的。”</p><p> </p><p>4、</p><p>帝弥托利向来不喜欢炎热。</p><p>他其实也不是特别喜欢喧闹，尤其是在宴会或者舞会上呆了很久以后，有时他会觉得自己仿佛沉入水中，话语或笑声都像是隔着遥远的距离，含在一个个水泡里，远远地漂过来，啪嗒、啪嗒地裂开，释放出里面熟悉或陌生的嗓音。跳动的烛光映在镜子里，拉长的人影也随之摇曳晃动，像在波浪中扭曲的水草，手指变成长长的爪子，伸过来摇晃他的肩膀。</p><p>“醒醒，”有人晃着他的肩膀说，“快点。”</p><p>“古廉？”他揉了揉眼睛，却被捉住了手臂，用力提了起来。他踉跄了一下，来不及站稳脚步，就被拉出了帐篷。“怎么了？”他晃了晃脑袋，抬头望向古廉的背影。明明灭灭的火光映亮了年轻骑士的轮廓，在他的盔甲上折射出明晃晃的光。火光，盔甲，古廉腰间的长剑和手中的银枪，有人在营地里叫喊，武器和盔甲发出撞击的声音，魔法造成的火球发出沉闷的轰响，惨叫刺破了所有这些声音的水泡。</p><p>这是他们入夜前驻扎下来的营地，不是多年以前，菲尔帝亚被庆典的火光映亮的街头。</p><p>“跟紧我，”古廉回过头，火光落到他的眼睛里，“我带你去马车。”</p><p>火焰魔法撞击目标的声音让他忍不住缩起了肩膀，紧接着就是一声惨叫，近得仿佛贴着他的耳朵。他忍不住回头去看，一个全身重甲的士兵倒在地上，火焰爬满了他的盔甲。皮肉燃烧的气味猛然袭来，燃烧发黑的不是一套盔甲，而是一个士兵，一个被困在滚烫的铁甲牢笼里无法逃脱的人。零碎的词语混在仿佛不再属于人类的惨叫声中掉落下来，痛，热，不要，不想死，妈妈，像是骨头的碎片夹杂在血液和油脂里。</p><p>“不要看！”古廉用力扯着他的手臂把他拉走，“别站着发呆！”</p><p>可他不知道自己什么时候停下的脚步。</p><p>到处都是火，恶臭的浓烟钻进眼睛，变成泪水流下来。“我不会让你有事的，”古廉不知什么时候放开了他的手臂，转而揽住了他的肩膀，“就算只剩我一个人，我也要把你带出去。”</p><p>“父亲在哪里？母亲呢？”他的手中也被塞了一把剑，什么时候的事情？剑刃上有深色的轨迹，是血，哪里来的血？</p><p>“见鬼，你疯了吗？”古廉猛然把他扯到身后，挡开迎面劈来的一斧，“睁开你的混账眼睛看看清楚这是谁！”</p><p>穿着王国军盔甲的骑士保持着被挡开的姿势哼笑起来，仿佛根本听不懂古廉的质问，又好像不明白自己喉咙里发出的声音是什么意思。他没有戴头盔，太阳穴边的血管暴突在外，动作也很迟钝，像是有什么别的力量控制着他的肢体。他再次举起斧子，而帝弥托利忽然想起来，他见过这张脸，这个人，和古廉在骑士团里做过搭档，是古廉的朋友。</p><p>“别发疯了，”古廉威胁似地挥动了一下手中的枪，“清醒一点，柯利亚！”</p><p>斧头沉重地劈下来，银枪贯穿了柯利亚的盔甲。</p><p>他举起剑，他应该帮助古廉，但是他应该对自己国家的骑士举起剑吗？古廉抽回银枪，似乎有些欲言又止，绕开他手中的剑刃，扯着他继续向前走去。他忍不住回头望了一眼柯利亚，血从光滑的铠甲表面淌下来，像某种黑色的活物，沿着铠甲一路爬行。然而柯利亚仍然站在原地，无动于衷，血管暴突的面孔上甚至没有一丁点痛苦的神色。柯利亚缓慢地抬起头来，浑浊的目光转向了他，再次举起沉重的斧子，仿佛完全感觉不到肩膀上有个血洞。</p><p>“小心！”他挣开古廉的手，挥剑格挡。布雷达德的怪力与成年骑士的力气隔着剑刃僵持，而他要是再长高一点，说不定就能踢中柯利亚，就能终止这个古怪的僵局。古廉的枪尖击中了柯利亚的大腿，但是混沌的骑士似乎已经失去了所有痛觉。</p><p>“怎么回事啊，柯利亚？”古廉几乎是在哀求了，可是古廉什么时候向任何人低过头呢？古廉什么时候求过人呢？他们没有时间等待回答，更多的士兵涌了过来，没有任何旗帜与标志的士兵。古廉的枪在不断的格挡下折断了，他听见叫喊，他自己也叫喊，古廉的血溅到他的脸上。他们已经撤到了营地边缘，他调整了一下姿势，让古廉的体重靠在肩膀上，抬起手去抚摸受惊的马匹。</p><p>内脏的腥味和粘稠的血劈头盖脸地浇下来。</p><p>“帝弥托利，”古廉掰过他的脸，抹掉他眼睛里的血，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“听我说，不管发生了什么，都不要出声。”</p><p>哪里不对，他想，所有东西都放错了位置。燃烧的烈焰不是菲尔帝亚街头吞火人队列的火把，淋了他一身的血液不属于森林里的孤狼，古廉的告诫不是小时候捉迷藏的秘诀。父亲和母亲呢？他还是没有看到他们。</p><p>“不要出声。不要看。”大部分的火光被挡住了，古廉的脊背遮挡着他，魔法造成的火球与雷电在他们身边呼啸而过。他做不到，他不能闭上眼睛，就算闭上了眼睛也无法塞起耳朵，就算闭上眼睛塞起耳朵也不能让周围的一切停下来。紧贴着他传来的惨叫甚至不像是古廉的声音，他甚至对此感到恐惧和恶心，难道世界上还有比他更不知廉耻的人吗？古廉在保护他，而他居然感到恐惧，感到恶心，他有什么资格？尖锐的痛苦刺穿了他的肋侧，透过古廉，把他一起钉到地上。这是惩罚吗？那么惩罚他就可以了，为什么要连古廉一起？</p><p>他没有发出一丁点声音，这是他在捉迷藏的时候，唯一擅长的东西。</p><p>他不知道自己是死了还是活着，也不知道自己看见的都是什么。他好像是侧过了头，就对上了父亲的眼睛，不知从哪里滚落下来的头颅，刚好滚落到他的面前，刚好和他对上视线。“……报仇，”父亲的头颅对他说，“报仇雪恨吧！把杀害我们的人……都杀掉。一个不剩地，全都杀光！”最后的话音嘶哑干裂，像是流干了所有的血……那是当然，一颗滚落下来的头颅，能够有多少血呢。他记住了，但是他还不能答应，因为古廉叫他不要出声，不管发生了什么，都不要出声。古廉呢？古廉还好吗？他被钉在古廉的身体与地面之间，什么也看不见。但是他之前听到过刀斧的声音，听到魔法火球击中目标的闷响。那是古廉的身体吗？血肉被撕开，内脏掉到外面，被火烧成焦黑的一团。古廉说带他去看吞火的时候，他不知道这就是吞下火焰的后果。</p><p>“殿下，”有人叫他，“您醒了吗？”</p><p>他没有出声，古廉叫他不要出声。某种潮湿的味道取代了火和烟，好像是药水的味道。“殿下？”那个声音又在叫他了，有点熟悉，他应该认识这个声音。他应该睁开眼睛看一看，希望这一次，他看见的不是父亲的头颅。</p><p>父亲的头颅。</p><p>
  <em>全都杀光！</em>
</p><p>他猛然睁开眼睛，眼前只有一片属于白日的朦胧色彩。很快，有人按住了他的手，熟悉的面孔出现在他的视线里，古斯塔夫的脸，他的头好好地长在脖子上。“您终于醒了，”古斯塔夫抬起他的手，低下头，闭上眼睛，把他的手背贴到自己的额头上。这一点也不像古斯塔夫会做的事，这位虔诚的骑士从来都强悍而严厉，沉默寡言，不太好亲近。他从未见过古斯塔夫脸上的皱纹这么深，深得像是用刀刻下的纹路，可他现在真正知道了，用刀刻进皮肤里会发生什么。</p><p>古斯塔夫告诉他，他们在格雷曼家的城堡里。在他昏迷的时间里，征讨的诏书已经送达了格雷曼的领地。古斯塔夫说，格雷曼家的士兵已经整装完毕，只等他睁开眼睛、情况稳定，格雷曼家主就会亲自带他出征。其他家族和赛罗斯骑士团的援军也会陆续到达。格雷曼家主承诺，他甚至不用站起来，只要靠在床头，从他床边的窗户里就能看到飘扬的军旗和势必燃起的浓烟，可以亲眼看着他的仇敌燃烧殆尽。</p><p>“可是他们要去讨伐谁呢？”他问古斯塔夫的背影，“那些人……一定已经跑掉了，我不知道他们是谁……”</p><p>古斯塔夫的背影没有回答他。也许古斯塔夫只是不想明白地表示出鄙夷：世界上怎么会有这种人呢？父亲、母亲、古廉、马车夫、仆役、侍卫，还有无数士兵和将领，全都死了，受尽了痛苦和折磨，而他居然连是谁干的都弄不明白，怎么偏偏就活下来这么一个没用的东西呢？</p><p>一个连喝水吃饭都不知道的废物，感觉不到饥饿，感觉不到口渴，如果不是有人送来食物，送到嘴边要求他吃下去，他就连吃喝也记不得。古斯塔夫被紧急召回了王都，他请求古斯塔夫让摄政撤回讨伐的命令，但古斯塔夫只是用悲伤的眼睛看着他。格雷曼家主前来探望，但除了信誓旦旦地向他承诺复仇，没有回答他任何一个问题。“你们这些蠢货，难道看不出来殿下累了吗？”格雷曼家主尽可能庄重地把衣角从他紧紧攥着的拳头里扯出来，对着房间里的仆从呵斥道，“还不快让殿下躺回去休息！”他被重新按回了床上，格雷曼家主掸了掸衣服上的褶皱，向他行了个礼就退出了房间。医生低着头走了进来，治愈魔法再次注入肋侧被扯开的伤口，他睁着眼睛，瞪着那团温柔的光芒徒然地渗进自己的血肉，像是一束烛光，一点一点被虚空吞噬。没有用的，他想对医生说，他觉得自己只剩套在骨架外面的一层皮囊，里面已经全部流空了，血也好，别的也好，都已经被某种空无一物的东西吃掉了，哪怕用上再多的魔法，投入再多的信仰，也是没用的。如果他不够小心的话，也许那种虚空会沿着伤口溢出来，像现在还能被眼睛看见的血一样，连伸手过来抚慰的人都会被一起吞掉。<br/>但他不知道该怎么说，一无所有的空洞吃掉了他的言语。他觉得困倦，有人又给他喂了水，散发着他不太熟悉的气味，但是流过喉咙同样没有味道。一切都颠倒了过来，空无一物的黑暗从伤口里爬出来，和外面的世界换了位置，他很快就什么都感觉不到了。</p><p>他第三次醒来时，格雷曼家主承诺的画面果真嵌进了床头的窗户里。</p><p>这显然不是格雷曼家的城堡，只是一间普通的木屋，不知道本来属于谁，而现在空荡荡的，毯子和火钳乱糟糟地丢在地上，像是被洗劫一空，只有他孤零零地躺在床边的床铺上。黑烟遮蔽了大半的天空，他听到街上的哭喊，女人的尖叫，小孩的声音。格雷曼家的军旗在浓烟之间若隐若现，还有其他旗帜加入进来，像一群在半空中游荡的蛇，藏身在烟雾里，撕咬着残存的蓝天。</p><p>木制的神像被扔进火里，试图抢出神像的手指也被按进去，皮肉燃烧的气味和绝望的惨叫一同从他身上的每一道缝隙里钻进来，但是惨叫的背后居然有人在笑。法嘉斯的色彩如同某种怪物的蓝色血液，挂在士兵闪闪发亮的铠甲上。他不知道自己是怎么闯到街上的，有人似乎在身后喊他，但他不能回到那间房子里去，他不能无知无觉地躺在血和尸骸的床铺上。</p><p>“住手！”真正需要力量的时候，布雷达德的力量又去了哪里？士兵匆匆跑过他的身边，他伸手抓住他们的枪杆，但是还没有等他说完话，他们就轻易地把他甩到一边，像是甩开某种使人烦恼又不值得花点力气杀死的动物。从一扇门到另一扇门，从一条街到另一条街，没有人听他说话，没有人住手，没有人知道他们找错了复仇的对象，没有人对自己所做的暴行皱一皱眉头。达斯卡在燃烧，人在燃烧，火焰吞噬过夜晚，现在又吞噬白天。</p><p><em>没用的东西！</em>父亲的头颅重新睁开眼睛，<em>都是因为你连凶手是谁都记不住，看看你让这些人遭受了什么！</em></p><p><em>布雷达德家族的耻辱。</em>母亲开口的时候，烟从她的嘴里冒出来，就像此刻从他身边的窗户里冒出来一样。</p><p>“对不起，对不起，”他不知道自己在跑向哪里，可是无法停下自己的双腿，“是我的错！”</p><p><em>我们也和他们一样，在燃烧啊。</em>古廉转过身来，露出被剖开的腹腔，烧得焦黑的内脏。他想叫古廉的名字，却呛咳起来，视线也随之变得模糊。他听到叫喊的声音，离他很近，比古廉还要近，死者的轮廓像是风中的火苗，被叫喊的声音打扰，变得模糊起来。他抬起头，看见面前深色皮肤的少年，和古廉一样，有一张尚未长大成人的面孔。法嘉斯的士兵披挂着蓝色的怪物之血，向异族少年举起利斧。</p><p>他张开双臂，扑向少年青色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>5、<br/>菲力克斯的运气从来都不是特别好。</p><p>当然他也算不上不幸。他哥哥不是个混账，他没有经历过领地内的大饥荒，也没有一夜之间失去父母和朋友。虽然他的公爵老爹满嘴混账话，他的哥哥死在一场猝不及防的惨剧里，他的帝弥托利死去两年以后，他才后知后觉地反应过来。但是这些事情是不能用幸运或者不幸这样的词语来形容的，法嘉斯人愿意归给运气的，至多是一些无关紧要的小事。向女神献上祈祷，但是不要期待回应。树叶和砂砾可以被风吹去，而土地里的石头只能靠自己的力气搬走。</p><p>能够称之为运气不太好的，大概就是朋友难得来拜访的时候偏偏一整天一整天地下雨；想找个清净时间去训练场练剑，偏偏动不动就被人打扰，不是这个叽叽咕咕地说一堆话还非要坐一边看，就是撞见那个躲在一边吃点心，还有一次，甚至连那头山猪也过来搭话。</p><p>他本来就没对避开那头山猪抱有多大的希望。他的公爵老爹也去过加尔古·玛库大修道院附属的士官学校，即使从四年前起，他就拒绝再听那些充斥着死人的回忆，在之前的年月里累积下来的零零碎碎的信息也足够让他知道，一旦他入学，也会和那头山猪一起，根据国籍被编入青狮子学级，而不出意外的话，那头山猪还会成为他的学级长。</p><p>希望那头山猪能看得懂眼色，不要若无其事地向他搭话。</p><p>就像前两年一样，来自菲尔帝亚的信件依然偶尔会被送到他父亲手里，但是不再有给菲力克斯的信。他相信自己可以对那个披着帝弥托利外皮的怪物视而不见，就像那两年里无视任何来自菲尔帝亚的信件一样，不会在瞥见布雷达德的火漆印时，突兀地想起很多年前，烛火点亮的夜里，小小的手握着羽毛笔，全神贯注地在纸上轻轻写下笔画。“我给你写了信！”蓝眼睛热切地凝视着他，可以折断骨头的手握着他的手，“等你回去的时候就能收到了。没有折断笔，也没有弄坏纸！古斯塔夫说我应该多练习，那我再继续给你写，你回去就可以看。”那些信上写着他见过的最丑的字，压在抽屉最底下的角落里。他没有把它们拿出来烧掉，因为他再也没有打开过那个抽屉。他可以这样对待那些信件，自然也可以这样对付山猪，关在一个与他不再有联系的地方，永远不要打开门，并且警告任何对危险一无所知的人不要靠近。</p><p>“你也不用那么针对殿下吧，”英谷莉特刷洗着马匹身侧的皮毛说，“刚才战术讨论课的时候。”</p><p>他不耐烦地哼了一声，拆开干草垛，撒进食槽，又给角落里的马驹加了点苹果丁。英谷莉特没有继续说教，意味着她在等待他的解释，而他对此感到更加焦躁起来。“他的战术就是送死，”说真的，他不明白为什么所有人都对此视而不见，“你们愿意跟着他去死，我可不想。”</p><p>“鲁莽了一点，但是不至于说那么难听，”英谷莉特移开视线，向他丢来一把刷子，示意他也去弄个水桶来，“少给殿下惹点麻烦吧。他看起来……挺难过的。”</p><p>他哼了一声，没有回答。战术讨论课的时候他没有抬头看，但是很容易能想象英谷莉特指的是什么样的表情。前一节那头山猪在训练场向他搭话，最终又哑口无言地走掉时，也是同样低下头来，撇开视线。他已经不会再被那个怪物的外表骗到了，可并不是所有人都像他一样看得那么清楚。他很早就警告过英谷莉特，而英谷莉特始终不相信他，甚至因为他拒绝回答究竟发生了什么还生过一段时间的气。他老爹也不相信他。希尔凡一个问题都没有问，他当时甚至以为那个傻瓜是压根没有听见他说话，但是后来那家伙也没有特别接近过那个怪兽，所以也许还是听进去一点，谁知道呢，或许这就是希尔凡相信他的证明了，也可能只是因为那个傻瓜自从不知道什么时候起就更喜欢和女人厮混。</p><p>“听见了吗，菲力克斯？”要不是双手都忙着刷洗马匹，英谷莉特这会儿可能已经揪上他的耳朵了。</p><p>“啧，知道了，”他不耐烦地扭过头，“我又不是为了给那家伙找茬才来的士官学校，行了吧？”</p><p>和他老爹那种满心只想为国君流干最后一滴血的法嘉斯骑士不同，他不是为了帝弥托利才来到士官学校的。他是为了磨炼自己的剑，为了成为更强的剑士，在单纯挥剑的瞬间里，既没有女神、也没有国王的容身之处。</p><p>没有比剑更加单纯的东西了，无论是在伏拉鲁达力乌斯，还是在士官学校。他喜欢这种纯粹，一把名匠打造的好剑，从一堆普通的钢剑中发现宝物的眼力，挥舞起来有些陌生但是平衡得很好的手感，都能带来简单而直接的满足。他心情非常好，好到在训练场看见那头野兽的时候，甚至愿意开口要求那头山猪陪他练剑。</p><p>而山猪也没有让他失望，一眼就认出他新换的这把剑是奏尔坦的手笔。他有些得意地看着那双蓝眼睛忽然瞪大，扬起眉毛，抬起手来，仿佛光是看到这把剑就很高兴，情不自禁想伸手过来摸一摸。很多年以前，只要这样的表情就足够让他解下皮带，把能让那家伙露出这种表情的东西塞进那双渴望的手里。他们一起长大，喜好也很相似，他喜欢的东西，帝弥托利基本也都喜欢。但是行商那里可没有第二把奏尔坦之剑，他才不打算把这把剑白白送走。</p><p>不管帝弥托利怎么否认，怎么口口声声保证已经绝对不会再做这种一不小心就让怪力失控、弄坏东西的蠢事，他可是绝对不会上当的。在光靠帝弥托利的笑容就可以让他心甘情愿地把任何东西送到那家伙手心的时候，不知道有多少好东西就这么白白毁在了帝弥托利手中。现在想想，可能就是因为这个原因，帝弥托利鲜少主动拿取过什么东西，他的喜欢也更多地留存在眼睛里。</p><p>“我还是不要碰比较好，”他会垂下视线，金色的睫毛遮住因为快乐而闪闪发亮的眼睛，“能够亲眼看见已经足够了。”</p><p>“瞎说，”菲力克斯会掰开他捏成拳头的手指，把又一次寻来的宝贝放到他手心里，“给！”</p><p>就这样，他们在菲尔帝亚和伏拉鲁达力乌斯留下一连串各种各样东西的残骸，羽毛、花瓣、虫子、树叶、贝壳、玻璃片、玩具武器……最著名的一次，就是在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的城堡里，在公爵一家和骑士、仆役的众目睽睽之下，九岁的王子用力一挥，一把货真价实的长剑应声而断。</p><p>帝弥托利惊得脸色煞白，父亲和古廉笑得喘不过气，他站在帝弥托利和自己的父兄之间，一时间不知道是该为帝弥托利哭还是和他们一起大笑。</p><p>这就是一定会在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家代代相传的帝弥托利故事之一。</p><p>他猛然意识到那是帝弥托利的故事。会因为折断一把剑就脸色煞白的帝弥托利已经死了，笑得喘不过气的古廉也死了，父亲露出了他无法原谅的面目。这个故事里的所有人都以某种形式离开了他，而他此刻才意识到，自己竟然站在那头野兽面前，像老爹一样，毫无意义地念叨死人的故事。</p><p>只要和山猪扯上关系，练剑这么简单的事情也会变得一团糟。</p><p>他走出训练场的时候和贝雷特打了个照面。前佣兵的腰间挂着天帝之剑，自从解放王时代之后，没有人再次挥动过的神秘遗产。</p><p>“喂，”他在两人擦身而过之前开了口，做过佣兵的教师停下来，看不出表情的眼睛注视着他，等待他话语的剑锋。反正理学也不是他喜欢或擅长的科目，汉尼曼老师在剑术方面能够给他的指导相当有限，不如干脆转去那个佣兵的学级，既能近距离地观察他的剑术，又能避开那个用帝弥托利的形象在他面前晃来晃去的怪物。</p><p>贝雷特没有说话，只是简单地点了点头。</p><p>所谓运气不好，意味着他转入贝雷特带领的学级后第一个需要完成的课题，就是讨伐迈克朗。</p><p>他们踏入伏拉鲁达力乌斯的时候，天色阴沉，但还没有下雨。潮湿的空气黏糊糊地贴着他的皮肤，红色的浆果仿佛也吸饱了水分，从灌木的枝条上沉沉地垂下去。他们在附近的村庄里下了马，改为步行，科南塔远远地矗立在乌云之下，穿过面前这片曾经是战场的树林，就可以摸到科南塔脚下。出身王国的随行骑士吉尔伯特在前面与贝雷特和艾黛尔贾特交谈，而他跟在队伍最后，希望自己脸上不耐烦的表情足以吓退任何试图搭话的同学。几百年之前，北方民族侵略最频繁的时候，这里曾经是战场，而科南塔就是当时修建来监视与防守的哨塔之一。伏拉鲁达力乌斯领有很多这样的哨塔，既有像科南塔这样易守难攻的重要据点，也有更小的，更简陋的，砖石上刻着几百年前的士兵无聊时用匕首划出的涂鸦，还有脏话，故意指给英谷莉特让她念出来的话会被她揍，希尔凡那个蠢货就会在旁边大笑，而死去的帝弥托利会伸出手来拦到他们中间。湿润的泥土被他们的鞋底踩出一个个脚印，夏日的雨水落在他们头上，即使到了翠雨节，法嘉斯的雨也是冷的。他握紧挂在腰间的剑带，把那些无关紧要的哨塔和哨塔脚下的小孩推出自己的脑海，让冰冷的雨水冲走回忆里鲜亮得仿佛要在眼前燃烧起来的颜色，金色和红色，火焰的色彩，很快就熄灭在淅淅沥沥的雨声里，沿着他的皮肤流下去，落到泥泞的土壤里。</p><p>发生在塔里的事情仿佛一场噩梦。他从来就不喜欢迈克朗，没有人喜欢迈克朗。就算希尔凡什么都不说，他们也都知道迈克朗是个混蛋。但是哪怕在最恶毒的愿望里，他也从没想到过会看到过这种噩梦般的景象。再怎么混账，人竟然可以变成那种东西，完全失掉人的形态、语言和理智，连血都变成某种近乎黑色的、粘稠的液体，沿着他的剑刃黏糊糊地流淌下来。他以为那头山猪就是人能够变成的最丑陋的怪物了，所以那头山猪也会有这一天吗？等到他内心的嗜血和黑暗完全吞噬掉最后一丁点伪装，连人类的皮囊也维持不住，那头山猪也会变成那种东西吗？</p><p>吉尔伯特指挥他们在科南塔旁边的泥土里挖了一个坑，把恢复了人形的迈克朗和其他一些死去的盗贼扔了进去，简单地念了祷词。然后他们开始往坑里填土，被水浸湿的黑色泥土遮住了迈克朗的脸，只露出一些凌乱的红发。他觉得想吐，有一瞬间，他甚至觉得躺在墓穴里的是希尔凡，应该再拨开那些泥土，让他亲眼确认他们没有埋葬掉错误的戈迪耶才行。</p><p>他厌恶蔑视的混账戈迪耶，和他从小依赖的戈迪耶，躺在六尺泥土之下，居然看不出什么区别。</p><p>有人擦着他身边走了过去，他抬起头，对上贝雷特淡漠的眼睛。他忽然重新听到雷声，看见闪电冷白的闪光，感觉到浸透衣服和头发的雨水。当然了，他在犯点什么毛病，躺在那里的当然是迈克朗，怎么可能是希尔凡。</p><p>他们曾经承诺要在同一天死去，他怎么可能为希尔凡的墓穴填上泥土。</p><p> </p><p>6、</p><p>大树节的第三天，阿里安罗德陷落的消息传到了菲尔帝亚。</p><p>罗德利古战死，关达尔战死，科尔娜莉亚不知所踪，至于其他的将领、残兵、辎重补给，和整个城市要塞一起，全都葬送在从天而降的光柱里。</p><p>“这样好吗？帝弥托利。身为国王的你竟然要亲自迎击。”</p><p>除了迎击之外别无他法。法嘉斯本来就是贫瘠的土地，有无法融化的冻土，也有无法播种的山脊。如果遇到气候不顺或是闹起虫灾，很容易就演变成饥荒。战争开始以后，离开加尔古·玛库的流亡教会、来自帝国的虔诚信徒、被边境的战乱波及的流浪平民，都向法嘉斯乞求最后的希望。自从同盟陷落以来，同盟的信徒也向北方伸出了祈祷的双手。而法嘉斯伸开手臂，把他们全都拢进来，再匀一点，再多一点，直到它瘦骨嶙峋的躯体已经什么都给不出来了，像一具被剖开肚腹的身体，只剩支在骨架上的褴褛衣衫，早就被啄空了内脏和脂肪。</p><p><em>别忘了你的承诺，</em>父亲在他耳边说，<em>全都杀光，把他们一个不剩地全都杀光。</em><em>到处都是血，</em>母亲哭诉道，<em>整片土地都浸透了血，我们喘不过气来。</em>古廉身边站着风尘仆仆的罗德利古，他们身后，被活活烧死在盔甲里的将领和喊着妈妈死去的士兵齐声呼喊，更多的声音加入他们，披着法嘉斯旗帜色彩的士兵，穿着阿德剌斯忒亚盔甲的士兵，冻死在街道上的平民，海浪一样的声音呼喊着一个名字：<em>艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特，艾黛尔贾特。</em></p><p>“……母亲大人……我一定，我一定会再次夺回的……”</p><p>他没有问大司教的母亲遇到了什么，也没有问她打算夺回什么。这不是大司教第一次提起母亲，有时候，他甚至觉得母亲之于大司教，就好像亡灵之于他。越是失去过什么东西，越是需要拼命去弥补。</p><p><em>你在胡想些什么，</em>他的母亲因为长久的折磨，已经失去了原本温柔的声音，变得嘶哑而干枯，<em>难道还有像你这样没用的东西吗？因为你自己连复仇都做不到，就臆想着把别人也拖得跟你一样没用？</em></p><p>他让他们受的苦太多了，太久了，没有资格再向他们讨要更多的耐心。但是他不能立刻冲去帝国军的前线，阿里安罗德的陷落带走了王国大部分的战争资源，他需要准备，需要从法嘉斯的骨架里，挖出仅剩的骨髓。</p><p>再给我一点时间吧，他低下头，向父亲，向母亲，向古廉，和无数叫不出名字的面孔乞求，请你们再忍耐一下，很快了，不会太久的。</p><p>“陛下。”</p><p>他花了一点时间才反应过来，在活人的世界确实有人叫他。重甲战靴的脚步声停在门口，耐心地等待着他的回应。</p><p>“我反正也不会睡得着的，”杜笃总是担心得太多，或者说，他总是在浪费一个好人的耐心与善意。明天，他们就向塔尔丁平原进军，杜笃比他更需要睡眠，“不用担心，只是一晚上不睡，不会影响我杀人的效率。”</p><p>“那就让我陪你吧，我本来就不是来催你睡觉的。”</p><p>他回过头，忽然回忆起先前轻松的语气，只有一个人会用那种语气叫他，而那个人不是杜笃。“希尔凡？”他点了点头，允许停留在阴影里的人走进房间，“杜笃呢？”</p><p>“就这么不愿意看到我吗？”希尔凡从阴影里走出来，稀疏的月光下，戈迪耶家标志性的红发仿佛一团默默燃烧的火。月亮幽灵般的手指穿过浓密的卷发，随着移动的脚步反射出浅淡的光泽，他的书房里没有点燃炉火，希尔凡的红发是唯一尚可辨认的色彩。他看起来有些苍白，也许在月光下每个人看起来都会显得苍白，洗掉颜色当中所有鲜亮的、明媚的部分，留下褪色的残影，就像活生生的人死去之后，也被漂去了所有快乐的、温暖的回忆，只剩下痛苦与不甘的亡灵，留在他视野的边界里，用空洞的眼睛注视他，伸出看不见的手指按上他的皮肤。</p><p>“当然不是，”他侧了侧身，让出位置，示意希尔凡站到他身边来，同他一起俯视窗户底下的菲尔帝亚。今夜月色很好，足够让他们看清广场上仍在行动的人影。民兵在广场上，沿着街道，把一盏盏街灯里的灯油倒出来，收集起来。如果最终还是走到攻城战那一步，他们会需要火的。黑色的剪影在泛着蓝色的月光里来来去去，也许是因为层层叠叠的屋顶大多是蓝色或青色，也可能是因为青灰的地砖，在没有被庆典或街灯的火光照亮的菲尔帝亚，月光似乎总是带着一些蓝色。</p><p>他们站得很近，胳膊几乎擦着胳膊。他突然想起来，他们已经有很久没有站得那么近过了。哪怕是在远离王国的士官学校，哪怕当时他再怎么坚持让他的同学用名字称呼他，希尔凡也从来不会站在他身边，从来不会叫他帝弥托利。那并不是因为希尔凡不爱他，他知道，希尔凡对童年友人的爱，和他挂在嘴上的是完全不同的东西。但是没有人能拉近决定站在远处的心，不能靠命令，也不能靠蛮力，就像再威严的国王、再强大的勇士也不能让亲吻云端的高塔俯下身来。上一次他们站得那么近的时候，或许还是多年以前的庆典上，古廉带他们去看吞火人的那一次。他的手臂穿进希尔凡的臂弯，挽在一起，把狂欢的人潮与他们的弟妹分隔开来，一道不可逾越的阵线。也许这就是为什么他们此刻又站在一起，即使英谷莉特和菲力克斯已经不在他们保护的范围里。</p><p>“我带了破裂之枪来，”除了迈克朗那一次，边境伯爵从未允许过破裂之枪离开北境，他明白希尔凡此刻带着破裂之枪来是什么意思，“戈迪耶家还有一批增援还在路上，晚一点会到。我们需要更多的人。”</p><p>只不过是拉更多的人一起送死罢了。五年以前的战术讨论课，有人说过一样的话，而它的回音现在才撞进他的耳朵里，它是去了哪里呢？是因为菲力克斯离开了，所以他说过的话也需要走得那么远，直到此刻才终于回来吗？“你们愿意跟着他去送死，这种毫无意义的事情，我拒绝。”所以菲力克斯离开了他从十五岁起就无法忍受的怪物，所以英谷莉特去别的地方寻找挽救贾拉提雅家族的方法，而希尔凡没有走，杜笃没有走，吉尔伯特也回到了他的身边。</p><p>作为帝弥托利的他希望他们也跟着离开，但是作为国王的他需要他们留下来。</p><p>他们在清晨的雨中先后出征。</p><p>抵达塔尔丁平原的时候，雨已经下得很大了，沉沉的黑云隔断了阳光，中午的平原暗得仿佛垂暮。赛罗斯骑士团不见踪影，而皇帝亲自率领的直属军直逼眼前。希尔凡和他的骑兵部署在东南，隔着雨幕，隐约能够瞥见破裂之枪的红光，一簇遥远的火苗，拒绝被大雨浇熄。</p><p>纹章武器是雨中的火，而纹章石的力量在血管里燃烧，连人类的形态都焚烧殆尽，用灰烬和烟尘造出带着面具的怪物。他亲眼看着希尔凡身边的士兵变成魔兽，像传说中的龙一样吐出烈火，愤怒的热量几乎冲破他的皮肤。从未学会过憎恨的杜笃，浑身上下找不出一丝恶意的杜笃，如果生在一个更加富足的国家，如果不是在阿里安罗德失去了所有，本不应该亲手给自己的战友送上吞噬一切的礼物。他不得不承认杜笃是对的，如果在此地败退，王都就会陷落，他们是最后的阵线，需要鲜血就奉上鲜血，需要生命就献祭生命，需要人性就舍弃人性，没有讨价还价的余地。</p><p>所以杜笃倒下的时候，他也没有筹码向命运讨还杜笃的生命。他当时扑向法嘉斯士兵的斧刃前方时，并不是为了让杜笃在这样的大雨里饱含不甘地死去。他这双手救下来过的唯一一个人，也同样为他而死。风暴之王卷起死亡的旋涡，任何靠近他的人最终都会被碾碎在疾风里，而他站在风眼的位置，只能用更多帝国士兵的死亡为他们献上祭品。</p><p>戈迪耶家的增援在战事胶着之际终于赶到，他抬起头，看到堡垒上方出现的小小身影，带领增援赶来战场的人，披着被雨水浸湿的头纱。梅尔塞德斯不是骑士也不是士兵，自从士官学校的时候起，就不擅长需要活动身体的事情。随时准备着治愈和抚慰的双手之间，捧着能够杀人的魔法光芒。</p><p>连这样没有大声说过一句话的人，也被他卷了进来。</p><p>姗姗来迟的赛罗斯骑士团在帝国军后卫的迅速反击之下很快败退，只剩巨大的人偶，在战场上迷茫地摇晃着头颅。梅尔塞德斯小小的身影倒了下去，再也没有站起来。教团还有撤退的可能，但法嘉斯的士兵已经无路可退，他们背后就是菲尔帝亚。阿莱德巴尔痛饮着帝国士兵的鲜血，血迹还没有干，就被雨水冲走，挥动的时候，在雨中留下火焰般的残影，划出一道不存在的弧线。而在这支金红的笔尖画出完整的环形之前，被另一件闪着红光的遗产截断了它的轨迹。</p><p>多年未见，菲力克斯的面孔被雨水洗得惨白，和始终停留在他视野边缘的古廉，构成一对不自知的镜像。他还记得菲力克斯小时候哭得满脸泪水的样子，而现在划过面颊的不过是雨水。埃癸斯之盾挡在他身前，他没有办法不想起罗德利古，被称为法嘉斯之盾的罗德利古，菲力克斯死在阿里安罗德的父亲。菲力克斯亲手杀了自己的父亲吗？古廉和罗德利古都为他死去，他还要在这里杀掉菲力克斯吗？</p><p>希尔凡在吼他，可他没有办法回答。需要布雷达德的怪力时，他的力气偏偏不知道去了哪里。他的喉咙里灌满了血，即使用尽全力抠住地上砖石的缝隙向前爬去，他的躯干也毫不配合，一丁点也不能前进。他看不见菲力克斯去了哪里。希尔凡还在说话，是和菲力克斯吗？还是和英谷莉特？</p><p>他的血流得太多，已经不是希尔凡能帮他擦掉的范畴了。</p><p>希尔凡必定要为他流血。</p><p> </p><p>7、</p><p>烈火照亮了菲尔帝亚的街道。</p><p>菲尔帝亚在龙的火焰和人的火焰中燃烧。</p><p> </p><p>0、</p><p>“就这样，芙朵拉大陆归于统一。”</p><p>酒馆的炉火映在粗糙的金属杯子上，杯沿相碰的声音盖过了诗人的琴声。</p><p>流浪的剑士放下酒杯，在桌子上留下零散的硬币，推开了酒馆的门。在北方，即使到了大树节，夜晚也很难称得上暖和。尤其是今晚，细小的白雾随着他的呼吸悄悄升起，在月光下泛着微微的蓝色。</p><p>“你能想象得到更好的结局吗？躺到这冻土带的中间，这生长浆果的地方，这青苔地和匍匐树的虬根盘须下面，与那些在你童年时就爱你，而你也爱他们的人相邻而眠。”</p><p>酒馆的门在他身后砰地关上，把歌声与火光一起，隔绝在了门的另一边。</p><p>他握紧挂在腰间的剑带，迈开脚步，走向火光无法照亮的黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后一段引号里的句子来自阿斯塔菲耶夫《白色群山的梦》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>